First Timers
by ThatKamesLover15
Summary: A collective series about the first time Kendall and James experience something as a couple.
1. First Kiss

**I'm back with a whole new story! And yes this is a story, not a one-shot. This first one is kind of childish, I guess. But anyway, Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**First Kiss**

14 year old Kendall Knight bit his bottom lip, nervously, as he glanced up at the clock. It was Friday and he was in his last class and there was only 20 minutes left. He was really hoping the teacher would keep him back or something because he really didn't want to face what was going to happen as soon as the bell rings. Ok, so he wanted what was going down to happen, but he was freaking out. Kendall looked around the room, spotting his best friend, Logan Mitchel. The smart boy gave him a smug smile and Kendall quickly looked over at the teacher, making sure he was still facing the board, be for giving Logan the figure. The older boy only laughed it off, turning his attention back to the teacher.

Kendall was just about to cause a distraction, hoping Mr. Bitters would keep him after for a really long lecture, but was stopped when something flicked his head. He looked on his table to see a piece of notebook paper. He picked it up and read: _Don't even think about it. You're doing this. ~Camille_

The blonde looked up to see her giving him a hard glare. The boy sighed, slumping into his seat as he listened to Mr. Bitters explain more about the French and Indian war, not that Kendall was listening. He glanced back at the clock to see ten minutes had already past by. Kendall let out another deep sigh, he was really doing this.

* * *

**_Two Hours Earlier_**

Kendall bit his lip as he walked into the cafeteria, green eye searching the rooms until it landed on a table where his friends were occupying. He smiled lightly when Jo waved at him, signaling for him to join the rest.

"Hey guys." He kindly greeted them, pulling out a chair and sitting in it. The table consisted his two best friends, Logan Mitchel and Carlos Garcia. Also, Camille Rogers and Jo Taylor sat there. They weren't best friends, but they were all pretty close. That's when Kendall frowned, noticing something, or someone missing. "Where's James?" All he got were four pair of shrugging shoulders.

James Diamond was Kendall's number one best friend. They basically knew each other since they were in their mother's stomach. Not only were they the closest out of the group, they recently started dating. The two been together for about a month now and couldn't be happier.

"Speaking of James, when are you going to kiss him?" Logan bluntly asked, making Kendall freeze from biting into his sandwich. The blonde stared at him for a moment before letting out a small groan.

Kendall had been planning on kissing James this whole week, but things don't always go according to plan. On Monday James didn't show up because of a doctor's appointment. Tuesday, Kendall was stuck in football practice and didn't get out till late. Wednesday and Thursday they both were free, but Kendall chickened out. It's not that he's scared or anything, he's just nervous. This would be his first kiss and well he didn't know _how_ to kiss. Shame, right? What 14 year old didn't know how to kiss? Kendall was brought out of his thoughts when,

"Awe! You're going to kiss James? How cute!" Jo squealed and Camille nodded her head in agreement. God, they could be such girls sometimes.

"Well, yeah but..." Kendall trailed off, not really knowing where that sentence was going.

"But what? Dude you've been dodging this all week!" Carlos said and Kendall looked down at his food, blushing a light shade of pink. He was scared, okay? But he was not about to admit that. He's _Kendall Knight_ for crying out loud, and Kendall Knight showed now fear. He was not about to give that up.

"Are you scared or something?" Logan asked after a few moments of trying to figure the blonde out.

"Fuck no!" The second oldest answered a little too quickly. "I'm not scared; it's just… that umm…" He trailed off again when they saw James enter the lunch room, looking mad as ever. The pretty boy stormed his way over to their table, an angry glare on his beautiful face.

"I have fucking _lunch _detention!" He hissed out before any of them could question his mood.

"Well, what did you do?" Kendall asked, cocking up a bushy eye brow.

"_I_ didn't do anything. It was that stupid bitch Ms. Collins. She said I did 'poorly' on the last math test and now I have to retake it."

"What did you get?" Camille piped in. James looked over at her, his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"65%." He mumbled grumpily.

"That is pretty poorly, Jay." Kendall laughed out as the rest of the table giggled.

"Shut up, Kendall." The pretty boy nudged the older boy lightly, both wear small smiles. They hadn't realized how close their faces were until James felt eyes on him. He turned to see his friends giving him and Kendall creepy smiles. "Why are you guys staring at us like that?"

"No reason." Logan said, smile never leaving his face.

"Okay? Well I better go back and take the test." James started getting out of his chair. "See you after school?" He asked Kendall who nodded his head yes. James smiled, waved bye, than left the lunch room.

"Dude! You could've so kissed him. It was the perfect moment!" Carlos exclaimed as soon as James was out of sight.

"Carlos that was a horrible moment. And, I'm kind of scared, okay?" Kendall finally fessed up, whispering that last part, cheeks heating up.

"Are you serious?" Jo spoke.

Kendall nodded his head, "If I kiss him, it's going to be my first kiss. What if I mess up and he breaks up with me?"

"Look Kendall, you really like James and he really likes you. Just kiss him and express your feelings. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't break up with him over such a silly thing. Just kiss him, after school so I can watch. I mean, what do you have to lose?" Camille preached, the rest of the table nodding their head in agreement. Kendall sat there, letting the words sink in.

* * *

**_Now_**

The bell finally rang and Kendall was considering making a run for it, but no such luck. Camille and Logan literally dragged the blonde out of the classroom and into the court yard, where they met up with Carlos and Jo.

"You got this man." Carlos patted Kendall's shoulder for good luck. Geez, they made it seem like he was running for president.

"Oh my god! This is going to be so freaking cute! Can I take a picture?" Jo gushed out, making Kendall give her a strange look as he shook his head no. Just then, James walked out the door, making Kendall begin to sweat.

"James!" They all yelled in unison, minus Kendall, and the pretty boy nearly jumped out of his skin. He stared at them with wide confused eyes, as he made his way over to them.

"What?" He questions, but nobody answered, just those creepy smiles again. He narrows his eyes, trying to figure them out, but gave up instantly. Rolling his eyes, James let it slide as he walked towards Kendall, grabbing the blonde's hand and turning back to his friends. "Why are you guys being so weird?"

"Oh nothing, nothing Kendall." Logan coughed out the blonde's name, making him sigh in defeat.

"Ok, fine. Come on James." The older boy tugged his boyfriend's hand, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?" Camille calls after them.

"I'm not doing it in front of you guys." With that Kendall and James disappear around the corner.

"We're going to follow them, right?"

"Yup."

* * *

"What's going on?" James questions as Kendall pulls him away from everyone, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Um, nothing. So tell me about the test." Kendall slows down their walking; moments later coming to a complete stop, face to face with James.

"Ugh! It was so stupid. She said she made it easier, but I didn't even understand like half of the questions and- What are you doing?" James stops his rant when Kendall places his arms around the blonde's neck and Kendall's hands are resting on James' hips.

"Getting settled?" Kendall says it more like a question, giving James a sheepish grin. "So um, how was your day?"

Shrugging it off, James begins telling Kendall about his day, "Carlos almost got me sent to the office in first hour…"

Kendall tuned James out, studying the younger boy's face. He now noticed James was wearing his thick rimmed glasses and one of Kendall's sweat shirts. He smiled sweetly at the way the pretty boy would scrunch up his nose when he explained what Carlos made in science or the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his art project.

Kendall took in a deep breath, it was now or never. He quickly swooped down, planting his lips against James'. The younger boy squealed in surprise but soon fluttered his eyes close. It was awkward at first; their lips just pressed again each other's. Kendall decided to make the first move and began moving his lips with James', soon finding a steady rhythm, their lips moving in the perfect sync.

When the need for air became an issue, they pulled away, Kendall looking over the brunette's face for any sings that he made the wrong move. However, the blonde is taken by surprise when James pulls him back down, their lips locking once more.

Kendall pulled James in closer, his grips on the pretty boy's hips tightening. James' fingers made their way in Kendall's hair, tugging slightly on the blonde strands. The older boy's tongue darted out, lapping at James' bottom lip. That's when James pulled away, Kendall mentally slapping himself for his stupidity.

"I fucked up didn't I? Oh god James, I'm so sorry! Please don't break up with me." Kendall groaned, gripping his hair in frustration.

"You, I, we…gross." James stuttered out, Kendall dropped his hands, heart breaking slightly.

"Gross?"

"Yeah dude, you licked my lip, that's kind of weird."

"So, did you not like the kiss?"

"Oh no, I loved that kiss, just not you licking my lips. But yeah, your lips are soft." James gave a small, shy smile, placing his fingers on his lips, remembering what took place a few moments ago.

Kendall chuckled lightly at this wrapping his arms around James' waist, pulling him flushed against his body. "So you're not mad I kissed you without permission?" He couldn't help but to ask, afraid James would bash out on him and dump him any minute now. The blonde's worries are washed away when James placed his hand on his chest, kissing him ever so softly.

"Of course not. That kiss was…amazing. I think our relationship just got a lot stronger."

"I think you're right."

The two stay like that for a few moments, not sure what to say, that is until realization kicks in.

"I think we missed our bus." The both say, laughing at how their minds think alike.

"Yeah. Guess we have to walk now." James let out a tiny groan and the thought of walking home.

"Its ok babe, I'll walk you home." The pretty boy looked down at his shoes then back at Kendall, cheeks a light shade of red.

"Would you?" He asked so innocently that Kendall couldn't help but to kiss him. The green eyed boy was sure he would never get tired of this.

"I would." They stare into each other's eyes with nothing but love until…

"Awe! Ain't that just adorable?" A voice suddenly said, making the couple break apart. They turn around to see Logan and Carlos walking towards them, wiping fake tears.

"Have you guys been standing there this whole time?" Kendall asked annoyed but he should've known.

"Sure was." Logan says with a smug smile. "Anyway, you guys did miss your bus, but that kiss was really cute. Too bad Jo Camille had to miss such a beautiful moment."

James rolls his eyes, "Are you guys walking home, too?"

"Oh hell no. My mom is in the front, she's dropping Logan off. Want a ride?" Carlos explained.

Kendall looked over at James, seeing the brunette looking at him with eyes that clearly stated that he wanted to walk.

"Nah, we'll just walk."

"Why so you guys can make out some more?" Logan started making kissy faces, Carlos giggling in the process.

"Damn straight." Kendall said and James rolled his eyes.

"Well we gotta go. See you guys later." The youngest boy waved bye, dragging Logan with him.

"So." James said turning to be face to face with Kendall, who was smiling warmly at him. James couldn't help but smile back.

"Wanna start walking before we get in trouble?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, but one thing first." James had that shy smile again, making Kendall cock a questioning eyebrow.

"What?"

"Kiss me again?"

Smirking Kendall said, "My pleasure." He grabbed James' hips, pulling him against his body, smashing their lips together as they moved in perfect sync once more.

* * *

**So I'll be uploading this and my other two stories more often. Imma be working on _I-Pod Challenge _and hopefully I'll have a new chapter by Wednesday. As for _Not For The Body_ I'll be working on that too. Don't worry, Imma post a new chapter of that by the end of this week**. **Review?**

**~Kaylah : )**


	2. First Date

**So I would've updated this sooner but my step-dad was bitching about the computer. Anyway, Here's chapter two of First Timers. Enjoy! : )**

* * *

**First Date**

James sighed as he shuffled the book around in his locker until he found his history book. It was a regular Thursday afternoon, just one more class left and James could just go home. Today hasn't been the best of days for the pretty boy. First, he woke up late and didn't have time for breakfast. Then he missed the bus and since his mother took away his car, he had to walk to school, meaning he was late. And to top it all off, he failed his pre-calculus test. Seriously, how is solving integers going to help him later on in life?

Suddenly James felt someone behind him. Closing his locker, the pretty boy came face to face with his three best friends, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan.

"Hey guys." He said with a small wave. Since he was in a bad mood, James basically ignored them all day. He felt kind of guilty when he saw the bright smiles on their face every time they were going to talk to him.

"Hey James." The three boys said in unison. They all fell quiet for a few seconds until Logan nudged Kendall in the ribs slightly, the blonde giving him a nasty look before turning towards James.

"So uh, James, babe. I was wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend. Just me and you because you know, Carlos and Logan are going to be busy." Kendall could feel his cheeks heating up, not realizing he just called James 'babe'. The pretty boy opened his mouth, getting ready to speak until Carlos beat him to it.

"Wait, I'm not busy this week- OW! Logie what was that for?" Carlos complained, rubbing the spot on his arm Logan smacked him a few moments ago. Kendall gave the smart boy a quick thank you smile, Logan returning the favor.

"What do you have in mind?" A very confused James questioned.

"Oh well, you know. I was thinking we could chill at my place or go out to see a movie. I hear Titanic was very," Kendall paused for a moment, trying to find the right word, "Interesting?"

James' eyes widen at the sound of Titanic. He absolutely loved that movie. There was no lie James was totally into chick flicks, and frankly he didn't care what people had to say about him. Although he would've never thought Kendall would suggest such a sappy movie. The blonde was more into horrors or action movies, so this was new style for the blonde teen.

"I would love to." James said with a bright smile, his day getting a whole lot better. There was no denying James was in head over heels in love with Kendall. The older teen always cared for others and put others first and James really admired that. Although he knew he had no chance with him. The boy was straight as ever.

"Great. I'll pick you up around 6:30?" Kendall beamed, flashing James with his dashing smile. The pretty boy blushed lightly, nodding his head yes.

"Oh! I get it now! Kendall's asking James out on a date." Carlos exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

James' eyes quickly casted his eyes to the ground, he and Kendall blushing widely.

"N-No! It's not a date, just two friends hanging out." Kendall stammered out, Carlos holding his hands up in defense. James' face fell, heart nearly shattering. _Friends,_ that's all the two will ever be, _just friends._ Just then the bell rang, signaling that they were all late to class.

"I'm going to class." James mumbled, his bad mood returning. With that said, the brunette took off down the hallway, Kendall not missing the hurt expression he was wearing before he left. Said blonde groaned, banging his head repeatedly on the nearest locker, saying how stupid he was.

"What's wrong with him?" Carlos asked, making Logan roll his eyes.

"Come on, we're already late." He dragged both Carlos and Kendall to their last class of the day.

* * *

Saturday rolled around a little top quickly for James. The pretty boy was currently in his bathroom, fixing himself up for his and Kendall's outing. He had been in the bathroom for two hours now, changing and re-fixing anything that might look out of place. James at least changed his outfit ten times.

As he was fixing his already perfect hair, the doorbell rang. James heard shuffling coming down stairs before the door was opened.

"Kendall, don't you look sharp." Mrs. Diamond gushed upon opening the door to see her son's best friend. The blonde was wearing a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a few buttons unbuttoned showing off his white wife beater. He was also wearing some dark skinny jeans and his signature vans.

"Thanks Mrs. Diamond." Kendall beamed out, giving her a toothy grin as she stepped aside, letting the blonde teen in. "So is James ready?"

Mrs. Diamond gave a small chuckle at the boy's eagerness, "I'll see." Just as she turned around, getting ready to yell up the stairs for James, the pretty boy was making his way down. He was wearing his lucky white V-neck with a black vest on top, along with his dark grey skinny jeans and his black and white convers.

"Is that Kendall?" He asked his mom, a small blushing creeping on his face when he noticed the blonde standing next to her. "Oh, uh hi."

"Ready to go?" Kendall asked with a bright smile. James nodded his head, kissing his mother on the cheek before walking out the door with Kendall.

"Don't keep him out too long." Mrs. Diamond called out with a wink before closing the door.

* * *

Their date, uh I mean, 'hang out', started out nicely. The two were in Kendall's car blasting out music as they sung at the top of their lungs, laughing at one another. Since the movie didn't start till 8, Kendall thought it would be a good idea to get ice cream.

The blonde pulled up to the nearest ice cream shop. It was a surprisingly warm day in Minnesota, so the owner of the little ice cream shop decided to sell the ice cream outside. There were a few teens, maybe around the ages 14 and 15, a young woman with her dog and an old couple. Kendall and James got out of the car, sitting at a table. The two looked around at their surroundings, not really sure what to say.

"So." Kendall started, James snapping his attention to the slightly shorter male. The pretty boy gave a shy smile at the other's nervousness. They stared into each other's eyes for about a good minute, Kendall's face heating up when he realized this. "Uh, how about some ice cream?" Not waiting for a reply, the older boy shot up out of his seat, nearly sprinting to the ice cream stand.

James let out a soft sigh, rolling his eyes. He didn't know why he was being so awkward around Kendall. The two hung out plenty of times before, so why was today any different? James let out another sigh before getting out of his seat and walking towards Kendall. The two were only a few feet away when that lady's dog broke loose from her hand. The dog ran in between Kendall and James, making the blonde loose his balance as he tripped over, smearing chocolate ice cream all over James' shirt.

The pretty boy's eyes widen as he looked at the dark stain on his shirt. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry but instead he took a deep breath, giving Kendall a sad smile as the blonde spitted out apologies.

"Oh my god James. I am so sorry!" Kendall knew how much that shirt meant to James.

"It's ok Kendall. It's just a shirt." Only it wasn't. James wanted to scream and shout at the blonde, possibly rip his head off, but he knew if he did any of that his and Kendall's date would end shortly.

The blonde gave him a confused stare before grabbing a few paper towels, helping James clean up the chocolate stain. "I'm really, really sorry." He apologized yet again.

"It's fine really. I'll just wash it when I get home. Come on; let's not let a shirt ruin our fun." Kendall gave James a sad smile before buying two new ice cream cones.

After their little ice cream incident, Kendall took James to the candy store, telling the brunette he could get as much candy as he liked. He felt really bad about ruining the pretty boy's lucky shirt and he wanted to make it up to him. James tried telling Kendall it was fine but the blonde was too stubborn to listen. James ended up leaving the store with two bags filled with different types of candy.

The pair was now sitting in the movie theater. There were about halfway through the movie and Kendall was bored as ever. He tried to get into the movie but let's face it, Titanic was the worst movie out there. It had a terrible love story and half of it didn't even make sense to the blonde teen. He had to keep reminding himself he was watching this for James.

The pretty boy kept glancing over at Kendall every now and then. He knew the blonde was bored out of his mind. He caught him changing his bored expression to an interested one a few times now. James bit his lip. He really did love this movie but he didn't want Kendall to think he was some boring romantic sap. The younger brunette leaned over so his lips were a few inches away from Kendall's ear.

"Hey Kendall." James whispered, the blonde turning his attention to the pretty boy, a small smile appearing on his lips. "We can go see another movie if you want. I know you're bored and you don't have to sit here and watch this." James a sad but happy smile.

Kendall felt bad. He knew how much James loves this movie and he wasn't helping the brunette out with his bored state. Giving the brunette a bright smile, Kendall whispered back, "As much as I would love to, I told you I would watch this with you. As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we watch."

James blushed at Kendall's words. He gave the blonde a shy smile as Kendall wrapped his arm around James' shoulder, pulling him into his side. James placed a quick kiss to his cheek before resting his head on the older boy's shoulder. They went back to watching the movie in peace until,

"Kendall? James? Hey guys!" An all too familiar cheery voiced chirped. Kendall and James quickly pulled away from each other, turning around to see no one else but Carlos and Logan.

"What are you guys doing here?" He harshly whispered out.

"He dragged me into this." Logan pointed an accusing finger at Carlos. The bubbly Latino nodded his head a huge smile painted on his baby face.

"Yeah. I just love this movie!" A few people in the theater shushed at him harshly for using his outside voice. "Oops, sorry."

Kendall quietly groaned turning around and slumping in his seat. He looked over at James to see the brunette sending him a warm smile, which he returned. Let's just say the rest of the movie was a complete _disaster. _

Carlos started to throw popcorn at Kendall when the boring scenes were on. He would kick the blonde's chair excitedly when a part came on that he liked. The worst part of it all was that Carlos stretched his legs out in between Kendall and James, meaning the blonde couldn't make a move on the pretty boy. Kendall seriously just wanted to choke the small Latino out. As soon as the movie ended, Kendall grabbed James and sprinted out of the theater, not wanting to make conversation with Carlos and Logan.

* * *

The car ride home was silent; the only sound was the music coming from the radio. Kendall thought James was mad at him but every time he glanced at the younger male he would have a smile on his tan face. Kendall sighed as he pulled up in James' drive way, he really didn't want the night to be over with.

Kendall got out of the car, rushing over to James' side and helped the brunette out. Kendall walked James to his front porch, them just standing there awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Kendall suddenly spoke, "Tonight didn't go as planned. You shirt and Carlos and, ugh. I'm sorry."

James let out a small laugh, "Don't be. I had fun."

"Really? You did?"

"Yes. I got to spend all night with you." James confessed a light shade of pink tinting is cheeks.

"Well then, I'm glad you did." Kendall said and pulled James into a hug. They held onto each other a little longer than necessary. When they pulled away their eyes locked and the next thing James knew, his lips were pressed against Kendall's.

"Sorry." He mumbled, eyes interested in the ground.

"Be my boyfriend?" Kendall blurted out, James' head snapping up in shock. They stared at one another with wide eyes and dark blushes painting their cheeks.

"Yes." James whispered and Kendall's heart began to race with pure joy. He pulled James back in for another kiss. His arms wrapped around the brunette's waist while James' hands played with blonde hair.

Kendall turned his head deepening the kiss. The kiss never got heated or anything, it was all passionate, filled with words they never spoke.

The sound of James' door broke them apart, both breathing heavily with dark blushes.

"James I think it's time for you to come in." Mrs. Diamond said with a toothy smile, the teens unaware she watched the whole thing.

James nodded his head, saying a quick bye to his boyfriend before stepping into the house, his mother closing the door behind him.

Kendall stood there staring at the door with a dumb, dimpled smile. He began doing his happy dance to his car, tripping on his feet along the way.

Maybe this date didn't go so badly.

* * *

**I didn't know how to end this. Lol. So I really hope you guys enjoined this. Please review?**

**~Kaylah : )**

**P.S. Would you guys be mad at me if I deleted _Not For The Body?_ I really have no interest in continuing that story. **


	3. First Break Up

**For starters it's late, really late. Lol, but I'm so sorry for the long wait. I start school next week and have been busy all week. Blah! So I may not have Wi-Fi for a while, but since I'm starting highshool I get a laptop and I can just go to the library to write publish stories. It sucks and ish, but don't worry I will up-date and finish this story before October, hopefully. :) Lol. **

**Welp, I'll just like to thank _LovingKames, Mini Maslow, jamesmaslowforever, GrayAngel13, bebo9147, and annabellex2. _Thank you all so much for the reviews. I also would like to thank everyone who favorited and followed this story. Means alot. Anyways, here's chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**First Break Up**

Things just weren't the same anymore. They weren't the best buds they used to be. The two couldn't even look each other in the eye without one of them breaking down. Whenever they were in the same room, there was an awkward tension, instead of a joy filled one. Their relationship just wasn't affecting them, but everyone around them. Whenever they hung out with Carlos and Logan, they never wanted to be near each other. The fun the four boys used to have was no longer there. Not only that, their break up affecting their recording sessions. James' voice no longer had that passionate taste to it, and his eyes no longer shine with affection. Kendall on the other hand was just plain monotone, showing no emotions whatsoever. Gustavo was fed up with it, screaming at the top of his lungs how the two main dogs better get their shit together or he was going to fire them. That was a week ago, and the BTR boys were surprised they were still in L.A.

Kendall and James knew this was going to happen. They knew they were putting their life time of friendship at risk when they agreed to start dating. They never knew their break up would affect them so much. To be honest, they don't actually know what had happened to cause them to break up. They were doing great as a couple, going on to three months when suddenly they just ended it.

* * *

_He saw it coming, they both did. It started with the pointless arguing. James was getting upset at Kendall for spending more time with Jo than him and Kendall getting jealous of James for 'flirty' with Jett. Then they started to ignore each other. The couple making absolutely no contact. No kisses no hugs or even hand holding. They barely even talked to each other, which led to them becoming distant. _

_James quickly caught on. He at first thought that maybe Kendall just needed some space, which was totally understandable. When you live in the same house as the person you're dating, you attend to get annoyed at seeing them every single day. So James decided that he and Kendall just needed a little time apart. After about three days, James thought that he and Kendall were fine, and everything would go back to normal, but he was far from right. Kendall continued to ignore James, spending more and more time with Jo. _

_James began to panic, fear rising in his body when realization kicked in. The more the couple would ignore each other the more they would distance themselves which would lead up to them breaking up and that was James' biggest fear. Kendall was his rock, his protector. Always picking the brunette up when he fell out, losing all hope. Even though Kendall was his best friend, James couldn't risk losing the blonde as a boyfriend, knowing things will never be the same between the two. _

_James knew he had to talk to Kendall soon, so he waited until everyone was out of the apartment. Kendall was sitting on the living room couch, watching some strange show on MTV, while James was in the kitchen eating an apple. _

_Finishing his apple, James walked into the living room, taking a seat next to Kendall. He didn't say anything, waiting until the older boy took notice of his presents. _

_Giving out an annoyed groan, Kendall turned the T.V. off, "Yes?" He said, clearly irritated with James not speaking._

_James gulped nervously, picking up Kendall's tone, he began fiddling with his fingers, eyes glued to his lap, "I- Can we, uh, talk?"_

_Kendall sighed, turning his attention to James, "About?"_

_James let out a shaky, nervous breath, "Um, us?"_

"_What about us?" Kendall questions, shrugging his shoulders lightly. _

"_Well I mean, are we good?" James asks shyly, having a hard time finding his words._

_Kendall quirks up an eye brow, not really understanding what James was getting at until realization kicks in. The blonde's facial expression softens, and he lets out a sigh, taking James' hands in his, staring deeply into those hazel eyes._

"_Look, James." Kendall starts, not sure if he really had the heart to do it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. He bites at his bottom lip before licking it quickly. "Look, I-I," Sigh, "I really don't want to date you anymore." He whispers out, cringing slightly when he realized he sounded like a complete jack ass._

_And just like that, James' world came crashing down. He quickly pulled his hands away from Kendall's, feeling his eyes swell up with tears, but manages a sad smile. _

"_Oh, well it was a good experiment, right?" James tries to let out a small laugh to lighten the mood, but quickly broke down. He lets a few tears escape his eyes, a little sob releasing from his pouty, plump lips, looking up at Kendall to see the older boy giving him a sad frown. _

"_James, I'm so sorry, but I…" Kendall trailed off because really, he had no idea where he was going with this. He didn't have the comforting words to say to James to make the brunette beauty feel any better. _

_James got off the couch, wiping away a few more run away tears, "It's ok. I'm just going to go to my room and- and." He couldn't finish his sentence, his crying getting the best of him as he ran to his room, locking himself in there. _

_Kendall watched James' retrieving figure with sad eyes, slumping into the couch as he let out an irritated groan. His chest felt heavy like something was missing and in that moment Kendall Knight realized how bad he just fucked up._

* * *

Kendall and James have been broken up for a month now. James had fallen into depression, staying locked up in his room, leaving only when necessary. He didn't even talk to anyone, only when he really needed to. Kendall was a mess too, just not nearly as bad as James. He was just better at controlling his emotions. When Kendall told everyone he and James were no longer a thing, they were beyond shocked. Everyone thought they would last for a long time, and honestly, so did he.

Kendall honestly really doesn't know what happened for them to become so distant. He never actually lost feelings for James, but the blonde knew that they just had to break up. He started treating James badly, acting like a complete douche to the pretty boy. He ignored James for Jo nearly every day, but bash on James when he would talk to Jett. Kendall felt like he was up for competition. He knew James could easily get anyone he wanted with a snap of the finger and he just couldn't live with that guilt. He couldn't live with knowing that he was holding James back from all those amazing people out there so he broke it off. He just wanted James to be happy.

Kendall was broken out of his thoughts when the sound of a bedroom door opened, slight shuffling through the hallway before James appeared. The brunette teen was wearing a pair of swim shorts and a black tank top. Kendall fell into a daze, memorized by James' beauty.

"I'm going down to the pool for a while." He announced, making Logan and Carlos stop their intense game of Battle Blast Five. They gave James a quick nod before starting the game back up. James just gave a small smile before exiting the apartment, his eyes never meeting Kendall's, even though he knew the blonde was staring at him.

The second eldest teen felt his heart break, as he stared sadly at the door. James couldn't even look him in the eyes and it was heart breaking. Kendall shouldn't even be upset; he's the one who ended their relationship. He's the one who broke James' heart, if anything James should be the only one upset by this.

"Dude, just go down there and talk to him." Logan said, noticing Kendall's sad stare.

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts, turning his attention to the boy behind him, giving him a confused look. "He hates me."

Logan gave a small sigh, pausing the game once more and he and Carlos got off the couch and walked up to Kendall who was seated at the counter.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just upset, hurt, broken." Carlos said making Kendall feel even more guilty.

"He's right Kendall. Plus, it's painfully obvious that you two are in love and are dying to have a real conversation."

Kendall sighed, giving another sad look at the door. There was no denying he loved James but, he still broke his heart. "Do you think he'll talk to me? I mean, I did break his heart."

"Trust us Kendall; he misses you, just as much as you miss him." Kendall lets Logan's words sink in. The blonde was too stubborn to actually talk to James first, but he knew he had to.

Logan snapped his fingers at Carlos, the young Latino grabbing Kendall by his shoulders, pulling the blonde out of his seat.

"Just go down there and talk to him."

"But, but-"

"No buts!" The two shorter boys said in unison, pushing Kendall towards the door.

"Go get 'em buddy!" Carlos called out; he and Logan rushing back to the couch to finish their game.

* * *

Kendall entered the lobby making his way to the pool doors, stopping once he spotted James. The pretty boy was sitting at one of the tables, sadly looking through a magazine. Kendall took a deep breath, trying to ease his nerves, as he made his way over to his ex.

"Hey James." He said, making said brunette jump a little.

James gave Kendall a confused stare, "Uh, hi?"

"Can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Kendall gave James a small smile, sitting down in front of him. James looked everywhere but at Kendall, blushing lightly when his eyes meet Kendall's loving gaze. "Um, are you going to talk?"

"Oh yeah, right." Kendall took a deep breath, gathering his words. "I think I made a huge mistake letting you go."

"Kendall-"

"No! Please, just let me talk." The blonde quickly interrupted, James sighing but found himself nodding his head for Kendall to continue.

"I thought I was doing the right thing by letting you go. I thought it was the best for the both of us, but I quickly realized how stupid of a decision I made. Please, I'm begging you to just give me one more chance, and I'll do so much better this time."

"You broke my heart." James sniffled out and Kendall got out of his seat, dropping to his knees in front of James' chair, grabbing the younger boy's hands.

"I know, baby, I know. It was a stupid thing for me to do and I'm so sorry. You mean the world to me and it breaks _my _heart to know that I made you upset. I hate when I hurt you or make you upset, James." He took a deep breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and can we just start over?"

James stared deeply into Kendall's green eyes, seeing that the blonde meant every single word he said. James took a deep breath, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look into Kendall's pleading ones. Was he really up to getting his heart broken again? Was he really going to risk losing his best friend again? All of James' thoughts were washed away as he opened up his eyes, realizing he loved Kendall too much and he'll take any risk for the blonde teen.

"Yes." He finally said, "Yes we can start over."

Kendall's face broke out into a huge, dimple smile. He got up to his feet, pulling James in for a tight hug, something he missed. When they pulled apart, they stood there staring at each other awkwardly until Kendall cleared his throat.

"So uh James. Would you like to go get a pink smoothie and maybe go see a movie?" Kendall asked hopeful, a bright smile on his face, showing off his dimples.

James giggled lightly, nodding his head yes. "I would love to."

Kendall's smile grew even bigger as he grabbed James' hand and led them out of the pool area.

* * *

**Again, I really don't know how to end things now. Lol. Well it's really late and I have to get up early for my Freshman Orientation thingy tomorrow. Lol, Imma FRESHMAN! Anywayssss, I really hope you all enjoyed this. Review Please. **

**~Kaylah : )**


	4. First Time

**NNEEEWWWW CCCHHHAAAPPTTTEEERRR! (Says in a high pitched sing song voice) Ahaha! I'm back guys! So sorry for the long ass wait, but I started school last week and this was my first offically week of school. And so far I fucking hate it! -.- Already I've had three fucking project two essays and a shit load of math homework! And it's just the first week of school! Bullshit right? But I guess it's just that highschool life tho. O so here's a fresh new chapter of First Timers. It literally took me all day to write this shit.  
**

**I would like to thank: **

_**Crazy For Kames**_

_**ZapMasterZ**_

_**Mini Maslow**_

_**GrayAngel13 **_

**And everyone else for adding my story. I would like to thank you all for getting this story over 1.000 views. It really means alot to me Anyways, here's chapter 4. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**First 'Time'**

"Woo! Party hard!" A drunken James Diamond shouted, chugging down a bottle of beer he held as the teens around him cheered him on. He was currently standing on top of the coffee table in the living room of his apartment, watching the seen below him with a satisfied smile.

It was one of those weekends where Gustavo was in a surprisingly good mood and let the boy have the entire weekend off, including Friday. The boys had come home to an empty apartment, a note from Mama Knight saying her and Katie would be out of town for the next few days, meaning they had the entire apartment to themselves for three whole days. Deciding they wanted to start their weekend out good, the BTR boys threw a party. The entire Palm Woods was invited, even Bitters! The part had been going on for about three hours now. Teens dancing wildly, drunk out of their minds, the music blazing so loud you had to scream at the top of your lungs just to be heard.

James hopped down off the table, throwing the empty beer bottle in a random direction. He clumsy made his way through the dancing bodies, stopping every now and then to grind up on someone or to be grinded into. What seemed like forever, James finally made his way to the kitchen, growling deep in his throat at seeing a certain blonde chattering away with a few people. Swinging his hips, James stalked his way over to Kendall.

Kendall was the only one at the party who wasn't completely wasted. Before the party had even started, the BTR boys made an agreement to not get so drunk they wouldn't even remember their names. Sure, James, Carlos, and Logan had all agreed but an hour into the party, Kendall found Logan in the corner nearly having sex with Camille, Carlos furiously making out with one of the Jennifer's by the swirly slide and James dancing on the coffee table, violently swinging his hips, which Kendall didn't mind at all. It was safe to say that they were just fucked the fucked up. However, Kendall stayed true to his word, someone had to be the mature one here and keep things in check. Even Bitters, the only adult at the party, wasn't in a proper state to do anything right. Then again, this is Kendall Knight we're talking about. He just doesn't plan a party and not have fun at it. The blonde did have a couple of drinks here and there, he had a few dances with James and a couple of random other kids, thrusting his hips all over the place. Things were going great for him, until he was on his third drink and started to feel a little tipsy. That's when Kendall called quits, he told James to find him when he was ready to sleep off all the alcohol he swallowed down. He knew if he continued to chug down drink after drink he'll just end up like his three best friends.

Kendall was now in the kitchen chilling out and having a decent conversation with a couple of pool friends, sipping on a beer when thin arms snaked around his waist, pulling him tightly into a body.

"Hey th-there s-sexy." A familiar voice slurred into his ear, giggling lightly. Kendall smiled, turned around and came face to face with his boyfriend.

"I thought you we're going to get drunk?" He teased as James wrapped his arms around his neck. The pretty boy tried leaning in for a kiss, but Kendall refused, gagging at the smell of alcohol the lingered onto James.

"Why no kissy for Jamie." James pouted out, talking like a child when his lips met nothing but the air. Kendall only smirked at him, arms snaking around his lover's waist.

"You're drunk baby."

"A-Am not!" He pouted, trying to shove himself away from Kendall but only stumbled on his feet, proving his boyfriend's point.

Kendall tighten his grip, preventing James from falling backwards and pulled the brunette teen in close, "See you just proved my point." He teased with a smirk.

"K-Kendall! I'm not drunk! Now wipe t-that sstuupid smirk off your- your sexy face!" James slurred, poking Kendall in the nose.

The blonde chuckled at James. "My sexy face?" He pressed on with the teasing, knowing James won't catch on anytime soon.

"Y-Yeah. You're sooo sexy baby. I want you to fuck me." James hoisted his legs around Kendall's waist, the blonde almost falling with the sudden weight.

"What!?" The older teen exclaimed at the sudden outburst, eyes widen the size of UFOs and face flushed red.

James grinded his hips down on Kendall's letting out a tiny moan.

"Please Kendall." He moaned out and Kendall quickly dropped him to the floor, James almost landing on his butt.

"James, no. You're drunk. Um, um. Come on, let's just…go to bed." Nothing can describe Kendall's embarrassment right now. He grabbed James' hand, nearly sprinting to their shared bedroom, he thought about searching for Logan and Carlos but quickly dismissed the idea at seeing it was too much work.

Once they reached their bedroom, Kendall gently pushed James inside, turning his back to the pretty boy as he locked the door, wanting no one to come inside and try to have sex while they sleep. Kendall rested his forehead against the cool door, taking in James' earlier words. Did he really mean them? Or was it just the alcohol talking? The blonde's thoughts were cut off as James started kissing his neck, grinding his front into Kendall's ass. Eyes widening, the older boy quickly turned around, shoving James away from him.

"What are you doing?" The blonde exclaimed, face flushed a bright shade of red.

James only stood there looking like a lost puppy. "I thought we came in here to…you know."

"No!" Kendall quickly said and James body slumped as he sat down on the bed, look up at Kendall with sad eyes. "Look James, this isn't you talking, it's the alcohol. And I don't want to do something that you'll regret."

"But Kendall, I know what I'm talking about! I'm not going to regret this! We've been together way to long and I'm finally ready. Why won't you just take me?" James said in frustration. Kendall remained silent, trying to take in James words.

The couple had been together for a month now, and never had sex. Sure, Kendall loves the idea of him making love to James, but the pretty boy wasn't at a clear stage of mind right now and he didn't want to take advantage of his love. Chewing on his bottom lip in deep thought, Kendall watched how James got off the bed, and started to unbutton his dress shirt, sliding it off his shoulders leaving him in nothing but his skinny jeans.

"Please, Kenny? I'm ready for you. We'll take it slow." James begged, pressing his bare chest to Kendall's clothed one, his hands playing with the blonde locks. Kendall sighed, giving in to James' puppy dog eyes, he placed his hands on the younger male's hips before leaning down to kiss him. James yelped in happiness, as Kendall backed them into the bed, falling down on top of it.

They pulled away from each other, Kendall throwing his shirt off in a random direction as he captured James' lips once more. Kendall's hands played with the waist band of James' jeans, popping them open, he slid them down the long tan legs, leaving the brunette in just his tight black boxer briefs. The blonde pulled away from his lover's lips with a pop, admiring the almost naked body below him.

"Kendall." James whispered out making said boy snap his head up, their eyes locking.

"Shh, Imma make you feel good baby." Kendall said, stealing sweet kisses along James' jaw line, before attacking the tan neck.

James gasped lightly, legs wrapping around Kendall's waist as the blonde continued to bite, suck, and lick at the salty skin. The blonde pulled away with a satisfied pop, kissing James' plump lips once more, their kiss quickly becoming heated. Their tongues battled for dominance as James' hands worked with Kendall's belt buckle.

The pretty boy silently whined as Kendall won easily won the battle. James finally pulled Kendall's pants off, leaving them both in their boxers. The brunette gripped Kendall's clothed hard on, the blonde groaning low in James' mouth, which he swallowed down.

"Ngh, you're really big." James panted out as they pulled away from each other.

Kendall smirked down at him, "You think you can handle it?"

"Challenge accepted." James playfully said with a smile of his on. Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend before kissing down his well-toned body. Kendall left little butterfly kisses along James' waist, slowly pulling down the boy's underwear. Giving James one last look, Kendall peeled the boxer briefs completely off, leaving James naked as ever.

The older boy fell into shock, mesmerized by James' beauty.

"You're so beautiful babe." Kendall whispered out making the pretty boy's cheek a light shade of pink.

"Stop it." James said, running his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"But you are." He started up the kissing again. "You're the most beautiful boy I have ever laid eyes on."

"Kendall." James breath out, arching his back slightly as Kendall kissed along his waist, thin lips almost coming contact with James' length.

Gripping James' hard on, Kendall lightly blew on the tip, sending shivers throughout the younger male's entire body.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kendall asked, emerald eyes locking with hazel.

"Positive, now blow me."

Kendall chuckled at his boyfriend's urgency, before darting his tongue out, licking at the tip. James started gripping the sheets as Kendall took in his whole seven inch length.

"_Oh_, _Kendall_." He moaned, taking in quick breaths as Kendall started bobbing his head up and down. "_Ngh, _Ken. Kenny."

Kendall sucked at the tip, before deep throating his loved one. James' back was arched up off the bed from the pleasure that ranked through his body. James' pre cum exploded onto Kendall's taste buds, the blonde humming in delight. He continued to bob his head, and suck and suck on James before pulling off, ripping his underwear off.

Kendall leaned down, mouth connecting with James'. Their tongues danced together, as Kendall spreads James' legs apart. He pulled away from the pretty boy's plump lips, staring deeply into his hazel eyes.

"Are you super sure you want to go through with this?" He asked one more time, making James grow impatient.

"Kendall, would you please stop asking that?" James snapped, making Kendall look at him with sad eyes. Feeling bad for yelling at his lover, James wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, pulling the boy down for a sweet kiss. "I told you already that I'm more than ready for you. Please, just make love to me baby." He gave him a reassuring smile, which the blonde returned.

Kendall hopped off the bed, running over to the dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube. He returned to the bed moments later, settling in between James' legs.

"This is may hurt a bit." He said with a small smile while lubing up three fingers. James nodded his head, as he rested back against the pillows, letting Kendall have complete control of his body.

The older teen took a deep breath, hosting James' legs over his shoulders. His breath got stuck in his throat when he say James' pink, puckered hole twitching violently.

James gasped as one of Kendall's fingers pressed against his hole, soon entering it. He didn't feel any pain, just a different unusual feeling; that is until Kendal added in the second finger. Pain shot up his body as the blonde began scissoring his fingers in and out of the tight hole. James groaned out in pain, which Kendall took as a pleasure groan and added the third finger.

"OW!" James cried out, instantly making Kendall stop his actions.

"Babe! Are you ok? Do you want to stop?" Kendall was getting ready to pull his fingers out when James stopped him.

"No! Just…just let me get used to it." James said, resting his head back down on the pillow as Kendall's fingers were still buried inside him.

The older boy looked at his boyfriend with concern. He doesn't like the fact that he's hurting James, but James still wants to continue.

"Babe, are you sure?" Kendall asked, voice filled with concern.

"Kendall, shut up." James kind of laughed out, trying to lighten up the mood.

"James I'm serious. If I'm hurting you tell me. I don't want this to be just pain for you." Kendal said, staring deeply into James' pretty eyes with nothing but love.

"Kendall, I am too. This is the first time we ever had sex. Of course it's going to hurt at first, you just got to let me get used to it." When he saw Kendall still wasn't sure, he pulled him down into a kiss. "I promise, if you're hurting me, I'll tell you, ok?"

That brought a small smile to Kendall's face, "Fine, ok." He said kissing James' nose as he starting pumping his fingers in and out of the tight entrance.

James' whole body tensed up as he was being opened. He didn't know if the pain was going to go away because so far, this was not pleasurable.

"Oh." James moaned when Kendall's finger tips brushed against his sweet spot. After a few moments, James found himself thrusting down on the slim fingers buried deep inside him. "_Ah, ah_. Oh_ Kendall."_ He cried out, back arching off the bed.

James gripped the sheets as his sweet spot was brushed up against again. "I-I'm ready." Kendall pulled his fingers out one by one, loving the way James continued to clench onto them. "And don't even ask me if I'm sure." He quickly added on when Kendall opened his mouth getting ready to speak.

Kendall laughed as he lubed himself up. "I just don't want to hurt you baby." He said as he lined himself up with James' gaping hole. "Ok, this is going to hurt more than the fingers." He gave James an apologetic smile as his blunt tip pushed passed the puckered entrance.

James held his breath, his eyes closed tight as Kendall slid himself in. He gripped the sheets tightly, breathing heavily. Yeah, this hurt ten time more than the fingers.

"You ok James?" Kendall asked as he was balls in deep. James nodded his head, trying to control his breathing.

"Y-yeah. Just…I just need to get used to it. Give me a minute?"

"Ok, just tell when to move, I guess."

James ignored Kendall, his mind focus only on how tick Kendall was and how he was being stretched. There was absolutely no pleasure whatsoever, just pain, pain, and more pain.

"Move." James blurted out, Kendall gave him an unsure look before slowly pulling out and pushing back in at the same pace. "Ow, ow, ow! Stop!" James screamed out, tears filling his eyes. His bottom half felt like it was burning and his throat went dry. Kendall quickly pulled out, staring down at James.

"Babe! I'm so sorry. I told you we should stop." Kendall said in a stern voice.

"No, Kendall! I want this. I really do." James sobbed and he really didn't know if it was from the pain or the fact that Kendall was about stop having sex with him. Maybe both.

"James-"

"Please, Kendall. Don't stop." And now James was balling, making Kendall feel guilty as ever.

"Fine. We won't stop. Please don't cry Jamie." Kendall wiped away James' tears before capturing his plump lips. Soon their tongues got involved along with teeth.

Kendall slowly began to slide back in, pulling away from the kiss to catch a quick breath. He looked into James' eyes and saw them shaded pitch black from the lust that has taken over. Diving back down for a heated kiss, to distract James, Kendall began to slowly thrust in and out.

The feeling was something he never imagined. James' walls hugging his length ever so tightly, like they didn't ever want to let go.

"Ken-Kendall." James moaned out, head rolling over to the side as he dropped his legs around Kendall's waist, pulling the blonde in deeper. Kendall started biting and sucking at James' neck, the boy below him screaming out his name.

"F-faster Kendall, harder!" James screamed out, his nails digging into the pale skin of his boyfriend's back, leaving red marks.

Kendall picked up the pace, his hips thrusting in and out of James' stretched hole. The only sounds that filled the room was the breathless moans and groans, Kendall's animal sounding grunts, and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"There." James gasped out when Kendall struck his prostate. Angling his hips, Kendall continued his quick thrusts, striking James' prostate with each and every one.

"_Ahh_. Oh, god _Kendall._" James panted his hips moving up and down to meet Kendall's. Stars burst across his vision, the sheets gripped tightly in his hand. James felt like this wasn't real, how god everything was feeling. He moved his hands around Kendall's neck, trying to hold onto reality. He pulled the blonde down for a messy kiss.

Feeling that bubbly feeling in the pit of his stomach, Kendall's thrust began to be sloppy and erratic as he neared his release.

"Mmm, Jamie, feel so good." Kendall grunted out and James moaned loudly at the sound of his husky voice.

"Kendall, Kendall, _KENDALL!_" James came with a shout, back arched, eyes shut, and hands clawing down Kendall's back as he painted his and Kendall's stomachs white.

"Ah, James!" Kendal followed shortly after, filling James' insides with his stick seed.

After a couple of more lazy thrust, Kendall pulled out, falling on top of James. Groaning at the sudden impact, James gently pushed his blonde boyfriend off of him. The two laid in silence, trying to catch their breath.

"How was that for our first time?" James panted out, snuggling up against Kendall's side.

"A-mazing." Kendall smiled breathlessly, leaning down to give James a quick kiss. "You're really tight babe."

"Is that good?"

"Very good." The blonde gave a flirty wink, making James giggle.

They laid in silence again, James' breath going easy, Kendall realizing the he has fallen asleep.

"I love you James." The blonde whispered, kissing his boyfriend's head. James smiled a little, still hearing everything around him.

"I love you too, Kendall." His voice was barely audible, as he fell into a deep slumber.

That when Kendall realized how quite it was in the apartment. He gently got out of bed, trying to not wake James. Checking the time, Kendall saw that it was four in the morning. Opening the door of their bedroom, Kendall crept into the living room, seeing everyone passed out, but the music still blazing loud. He'll just deal with them in the morning. The blonde walked back to his shared bedroom, crawling in the bed and wrapping his arms around his lover, pulling him close to his body before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ending was shit, but what else is new? I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. I got my laptop for the year so I'll try writing whenever I don't have too much homework. I really hope you all enjoyed, and Review please? **

**~Kaylah :)**


End file.
